


哈库拉玛塔塔（Hakuna Matata）

by Mengyouzheng



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengyouzheng/pseuds/Mengyouzheng
Summary: 医生丞丞和护士农农医院爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哈库拉玛塔塔：即非洲谚语HAKUNA MATATA。这句话的意思就是“没有烦恼忧虑”。是彭彭和丁满在电影《狮子王》中开导辛巴的经典台词。  
> 专业相关纯属娱乐。

01

范丞丞心想，今天的手术室雄激素真的是分外充足。

主刀、助手、麻醉和巡回护士都是男的也就算了，今天居然连器械护士都是男生。

洗完手进入手术室的一助范丞丞今天也是切实地感受到“外科=和尚庙”这一真理。

在器械台和巡回护士周锐忙活的器械护士还挺高，也许是为了迁就周锐，还稍稍有点驼背。

周锐喊他“农农”，这腻歪的昵称放在他身上居然没有半点违和感。最先注意到的是他的下垂眼，偶尔因为周锐的催促会眯眼笑着道歉，笑着的时候还有新月形的卧蚕，对于男生而言有点过于可爱了。而口罩明显地对他来说有点大了，下颌整个都被包住，似乎更增添了那种惹人怜爱的气质。

惹人怜爱？

范丞丞被自己吓一跳。

好在带着口罩，不然自己的表情包又要多几个了。

 

周锐注意到范丞丞的视线：“范丞丞看什么看，平时我们器械是小姑娘的时候不见你看。”

麻醉师王琳凯是个看热闹不嫌事大的，立马补刀：“怪不得现在都没有女朋友，手术室那群小护士如果知道了范男神看男护士看呆了，肯定要哭死。”

“谁叫周锐你都不分男器械给我们房间，可不少见多怪嘛。”

周锐马上怼回去：“谁叫你范大医生高富帅潜力股，所有女护士都瞄准你个个巴结要分到这间手术室呢。”

 

眼看着要没完没了了，“噗嗤”一声打断了助手与巡回护士的互怼。

一下子他们都安静下来，空旷的手术室还有点余音缭绕的意思。

笑的是农农，周锐摸不着头脑“农农笑什么？”

范丞丞又正大光明地端详农农了，他看到这次农农的下垂眼直接笑得眯成一条缝了，而且看到自己居然笑得更厉害。

“真的要说吗？”农农原来是台湾腔，有点低沉反而显得很温柔。

“嗯我觉得范医生这个洗手后的pose有点像那个狐獴……就狮子王那个丁满…”

周锐和王琳凯陷入爆笑，分贝高得器械似乎都在微微震动，“哈哈哈真的像，手很像，脖子伸超直这点也很像哈哈哈！”

大家不都这样吗，洗完手不就得指尖朝上，胳膊朝下么，坤哥还日常少女祈祷状呢。范丞丞郁闷，被周锐和王琳凯两个大嘴巴知道，明天估计所有人都要叫自己丁满了。

“我觉得狐獴和丁满都很可爱，所以我的意思是你也很可爱！”

也许是自己郁闷得有点明显了，农农看着他，试图表达自己的真诚，然而这种乖巧的狗狗眼杀伤力太大，就像是一只雪白的萨摩耶摇着尾巴盯着你看，就算知道他把家里弄的一塌糊涂，你也会心甘情愿地摸摸他的头夸他干得漂亮。

更何况这只萨摩耶还嘴巴甜声音嗲呢。

范丞丞自顾自地将其定义为撒娇，并绝望地发现自己并不反感，郁闷也烟消云散了。

原来撒娇男人也最好命么。

 

没过多久，主刀坤哥就洗完手少女祈祷状进来了。果不其然，周锐和王琳凯两人马上传播自己的新外号，讨论得太激烈还被隔壁屋的师弟黄明昊听到了。至此，范丞丞知道自己是逃不开这个新外号了。

而罪魁祸首全程就只知道笑。喂，笑什么笑，可恶，还笑得这么可爱。

当然最可恶的莫过于农农只上了这么一台手术，在自己搭上话之前就跑掉了。后面几台手术变成另一个不认识的女器械护士接手了。

结果新器械护士出来时自己惊讶的表情又被调笑像丁满了。

而且又是个装熟爱跟自己套近乎的护士。

都怪这个农农，范丞丞心想。

不过也不知道能不能再遇到了。

想到这，他还有点惆怅。

“丁满，你导尿能不能专心点，兹到我身上我不给你虫子吃哦。”

再见就不知道又要多什么新外号了，果然还是不要再见的好！

 

 

02

这群家伙居然坚持喊自己丁满喊了一周，连朱师兄查房的时候都这么说，搞到连病人都脱口而出喊自己“丁医生”，简直令丞头大。

始作俑者却是再也没遇到过了。

说起来，医院这种地方，说大不大，说小不小，也许农农跟自己有过无数次地擦肩而过，自己认不出来罢了。毕竟整张脸他只露出了眼睛，而范丞丞可没有自信自己能光凭一双眼睛就能认人了。

其实仔细想想自己这么久以来熟悉的手术室的人也就搭档时间长的周锐和王琳凯了，那种只来过一两次的临时搭档他从来没有放在心上过，也从不记得他们的名字，路上碰到了有不认识的人搭讪他连装都懒得装，被周锐吐槽过无数次伤害少女心，凭实力单身到底。

范丞丞一向都是不以为然，因为自己背景而缠上来的人有讨好的必要么？但是因为农农，他却开始反省自己是不是有点太冷漠。

会不会因为自己这么冷漠因此看起来有点害羞的农农就不敢打招呼呢？

又或者，他会不会以为我真的因为外号的事情生气啊？

脑海里浮现了那双狗狗眼，巴巴地望着自己。

范丞丞努力说服自己，这么在意是因为不想自己显得小气而已。

 

胡思乱想随着电梯到达的声音终于结束。

医院里最繁忙的地方永远是电梯，他等着这小小空间里被夹成沙丁鱼的乘客们鱼贯而出，想着自己等下又会是另一条入罐的沙丁鱼了。泌尿外科楼层很高，所以范丞丞心安理得地享受人群把他挤到了最里面。等他站好，就利用身高优势悠哉悠哉地呼吸上层口气，看着后来者挤电梯。

却没想到又看到了那双眼睛，原来自己真的聪明到可以靠眼睛认人。

又或者是，这双眼睛给他留下的印象太过深刻了。

不管如何，穿着私服的他比手术服看起来挺拔多了，顶着个瓜皮头但脸仍然很小，似乎是被挤人的架势吓到了嘴巴轻轻抿着，手上还拿着早餐。那双下垂眼，没有了口罩的阻碍，看起来显得更楚楚可怜了。

如果他们活在电影里的话，这一幕一定会是慢动作，他们慢慢抬眼，看着彼此，特写缓缓拉近，周围人群会瞬间暗淡，然后配上插曲最高潮的部分。

但现实是他们处在气味可疑、人口密度超高的医院电梯里，农农还没上去，电梯就已经发出不堪重负的警告声。

尽管电梯小姐不停喊人下去，最后上电梯的那群人还是没有一个肯出来。

不过他倒是确定电梯口的农农肯定看到他了。农农的视线飘到他身上，却马上又像受惊似的迅速移开。这分明是认出来自己但不愿意打招呼的反应！

就像萨摩耶知道自己犯错了，连主人回来都不敢摇着尾巴迎接，只知道躲得远远地藏起来，时不时还侧头偷瞄主人的反应，以为自己没被发现呢。

他想开口叫住农农，但电梯里关于下不下的纠纷实在太嘈杂。

他再抬头时发现农农居然放弃等电梯，像小兔子看到大灰狼一样掉头就走。

这是故意躲我？！范丞丞脑子里只有这一个想法，全然无视其他可能性。

 

“吵什么吵！这么大人了能不能有点balance啊！我下就是了！”范丞丞气冲冲地硬生生从沙丁鱼堆里挤出来，随后又有几个年轻人跟着自己下来。他瞬间觉得自己如鲶鱼一样完成了沙丁鱼效应光荣伟大的任务。

虽然电梯外的空气很新鲜，电梯小姐对于自己的英勇举动冒了很多心心眼，但是左顾右盼的范丞丞并没有看到自己想看到的人。

腿长跑得快了不起啊，范丞丞有点泄气。

他突然反应过来，看了看腕表，时针无情地无限靠近八。

 

气喘吁吁，范丞丞才堪堪到达。

他换好白大褂，发现自己桌子上又放着草莓牛奶和蛋糕。

他心想，这次的女孩毅力有点厉害，坚持一周了。不过对于不认识的人范丞丞向来是不给任何希望的，他看都没看，就递给蹭过来的黄明昊了。

“早上好啊，丁满。”

蹭我的早餐还嘴欠，范丞丞忍无可忍，一拳捶到黄明昊抱臂假哭。

结果戏精完后交班居然还没开始，黄明昊又开启话唠模式。

“一大早的，谁惹到我们丞丞少爷啦？”

“喊我丁满的家伙。”

“我天天喊怎么就今天反应这么大。”

范丞丞翻了个白眼，脑海里又浮现了那个逃跑的背影，仓促又心虚，搞得自己像瘟神似的。

“是最早喊我的那个臭兔子。”

“可怜的农农，每天送早餐道歉某人都不领情。”黄明昊抱着早餐捧心状。

 

农农、每天、送早餐？！

不是，每天送早餐的是农农？！

 

范丞丞瞪大了双眼，都顾不上黄明昊惊呼“丁满本满”这种欠揍的话了。

于是黄明昊把草莓牛奶贴着的小纸条朗读出来：“范医生，因为我的失言让你不开心那么多天，实在抱歉。小小心意，请笑纳。”

“每天都一样的字，原来你都没看的啊？亏我帮你跟农农打圆场了。”

范丞丞一把抢过黄明昊手中的早餐：“先不许吃，人呢？”

黄明昊嘟囔着嘴，“刚走你没看到吗？大汗淋漓地跑着上来的，丢下早餐就又冲回手术室了吧。”

而此时，蔡徐坤和朱正廷几个带组主任都到位了，护士马上开始了交班。

范丞丞还是没放过他，压低声音道：“我都在电梯看到他了，怎么不跟我打招呼直接把早餐给我呢？”

为了避免被护士和师兄们看到，黄明昊被迫跟范丞丞地下工作者接头般耳语，“可能看你太凶不敢打招呼吧，毕竟你对不认识的人爱臭脸全医院都知道呀。”

“话说早餐能给我了么，今天我八点半就有一台手术，得赶紧吃。”

范丞丞突然想到买早点道歉这种馊主意分分钟是黄明昊为了蹭早餐出的，气得他一下子把草莓牛奶咕噜咕噜喝光，蛋糕一口闷。

“喂师兄你也太没人性了吧……”黄明昊哀嚎。

范丞丞满足地打了个饱嗝，早餐还是很甜的。

 

 

03

今天范丞丞跟的主刀是朱正廷。

正廷哥什么都好，手术做得干净利落，指示下得明确易懂，只是——

比如早上交班跟黄明昊打闹动静太大，坤哥就只是笑笑，正廷哥就会直接一句怼过来：“都这么胖还跟师弟抢东西吃……还吃那么快，更容易胖。”

因此进手术室的时候，看到器械不是农农，范丞丞还有点安心。安心的是农农不在师兄怎么损都没关系，不然不知道又会刺激他产生什么新的灵感给自己取外号了。

然而隐隐的想念如芒刺在背，明明早上电梯口才见过的。

 

好在今天就一台简单的取石手术，可以很快结束战斗，不用听正廷哥叨叨。

然而，今天的器械大概是个新得不能再新的新手：装刀片速度慢，还把直钳当作了止血钳，连递的方向都错了。周锐又刚好被隔壁房间召唤去帮忙，这位器械可直把朱正廷气得连损范丞丞的心思都没有了。

“现在还不需要拉勾，丞丞你去当器械。”

范丞丞叹了口气，无奈地慢慢走到器械台旁。

这时，手术室的门突然开了，伴着熨门响声进来的却是那把熟悉的台湾腔。

“朱医生，不好意思啊。师妹太紧张了，我来替她吧。”

而监护仪前王琳凯正得意亮着手机，表示救兵是自己搬来的。

范丞丞无暇顾及王琳凯的得瑟，呆呆地看着今天早上焦急脱身的兔子带上了口罩，俨然一副救世主降临的模样。

不带口罩像兔子，带着口罩像萨摩耶。范丞丞暗自给了评价。

 

不带个人感情色彩来说，农农的确是范丞丞见过的器械里专业程度数一数二的。精密的手术器械就像变魔术那样及时精确地出现在他的手里，随即就递给朱正廷和自己。

“农农，还是搭你合拍。”朱正廷投入到手术正轨后，话又开始多起来。

为什么连正廷哥都跟农农很熟的样子。

——我连农农大名还都不知道呢。

——还躲我。

这么想着，范丞丞连拉勾都带着些怨气。

 

 “第一次上台的时候紧张死了，还被护士长骂了，现在跟那时比是好多了。”

似乎是回忆那次的情景，朱正廷恍然大悟道：“哦，丞丞晕倒那次嘛。那时丞丞还是个实习生，还挺瘦搭把手能扶起来，现在他晕倒的话，估计只能就地施救了哈哈。”

朱正廷丧心病狂的笑声勾起了范丞丞零星的回忆，他想起那时还是实习生，拼命想证明自己，恨不得天天扎手术室里。仗着人年轻能折腾，跟值完夜班硬是连早饭都不吃就赶着上第一台手术，结果术中就低血糖晕倒了。

都这么多年的事情了，不是朱正廷提到自己都忘得七七八八了。那天低血糖的自己一整天都迷迷糊糊地，是谁扶起跌倒的自己，自己醒来之后又干了啥，一切都已经毫无印象了。

没想到农农还见过自己这么糗的样子，范丞丞的脸上发热，愣是不敢抬头，却看到手中的止血钳映出农农的眉眼弯弯。

 

“话说丞丞你怎么好像跟农农不认识的样子呢？你实习跟着我和坤坤的时候，都经常搭农农的。”

范丞丞心想实习的时候光是为了跟上你们手术步骤就够费劲了，哪里有心思关心器械护士是谁呢。但他一时不知道怎么措辞才能显得自己不那么……冷漠。

不知道如何开口的范丞丞让对话瞬间冷场了，本来温度就不高的手术室气温似乎又骤降了几度，一时间只剩下器械偶尔碰撞和划过组织的声音。

王琳凯是个看不得冷场的人，立马接茬：“兄弟，为了庆祝这几年来你从晕倒的传奇实习生到现在泌尿外科明日之星的重大飞跃，到时候要请我们几个见证你成长的原班人马吃饭啊！”

话音刚落，取石刚好完毕，完整的石头清脆地落到标本盘上，与炮仗精王琳凯的声音相映成趣。

“好，我替丞丞答应了，可惜我今天有点事，先记在账上啊。”然后朱正廷就示意范丞丞接着手术收尾，自己则是大摇大摆地拿着标本去跟家属谈话了。

“我赌五毛钱朱正廷就这么不回来了。”王琳凯发表完自己的高见，盯着屏幕就又开始神游状态了。

 

范丞丞看王琳凯状似入定，边缝合边试探地说：“谢谢你的早餐，不过我真的没生气。”

农农又开始盯人战术，巴巴地盯着范丞丞：“的确是我说错话了，我听Justin说你都被丁满这个称呼搞疯了。”

农农的眼神很有迷惑力，有时候范丞丞觉得看久了有种移不开眼睛的感觉。

于是他强迫自己低头，“就算没有丁满他也能把我气疯。你别听他胡说，跟你没关系。”

大约是收尾阶段了，农农头也不抬地整理清点用过的器械，声音透过口罩有点闷闷的。“嗯，是和我没关系。”

范丞丞不知为何觉得自己居然听出了其中小小的委屈，手下缝针速度猛地加快，“不是，我不是这个意思——”

 

“我的意思是——我还不知道你的大名呢！”范丞丞声音突然拔高，把陈立农都吓了一跳，终于抬头看向他。

“顺便说一下我叫范丞丞。”

“再顺便双J管可以给我了。”

突如其来而莫名其妙的直球，让农农连递器械的手都慢了一拍。

 

趁着反应慢半拍的农农还没回过神来，监护仪前的王琳凯突然回魂，来了一段即兴rap。

“这是来自台湾的小护士陈立农。Yo~是耳东陈的陈立农，是立正立的陈立农，是农夫农的陈立农，Peace~”

随后，他还表示这两人要再磨蹭下去的话，炮仗精就要开始跟随监护仪的声音进行无差别Freestyle喇叭攻击啦。

 

“我想听农农自己说嘛……”范丞丞嘟嘟囔囔地，手下干活速度倒是越来越快。

这下陈立农终于笑了，不是附和别人的那种，范丞丞莫名地就是能分辨出来。

“那——我叫陈立农，你要记住哦。”

范丞丞再一次确定，如果向日葵成精的话，一定就是长陈立农这样的。

 

 

04

自从发现了陈立农的存在之后，范丞丞察觉到自己工作生活开始充满了这只小兔子。

也许有赖于朱正廷上次的发脾气，这之后，陈立农跟他们搭档的次数马上大大上升。跟熟悉的人做手术的感觉，简直如丝般顺滑，连带着技术都如虎添翼，朱正廷和蔡徐坤都夸范丞丞大有进步。

而主刀撤退后，手术台上只剩下两个人的时候，陈立农还会弯着月牙眼给范丞丞加油。

范丞丞觉得自己突然无比理解狗奴了，狗狗眼真的太治愈了。就算手术时间延长，疲惫都会一扫而光。

 

做完手术等陈立农一起吃饭那是再自然不过的事情了。

聊起天来范丞丞才发现自己跟陈立农有很多共同的兴趣爱好。而且居然跟自己是校友，还是同一届的学生。不过护士和医生学制不同，先毕业的是陈立农。

说起毕业，像是突然想到了什么，陈立农低头笑了。

范丞丞一惊，不会又想到我的什么糗事吧。

“说起来，你代表毕业生演讲时，我就在台下哦。因为师弟师妹请我参加他们的毕业典礼啦。”

 

当时，范丞丞被选为了优秀毕业生代表，因为他的家庭，也引发了很多猜测。

他还记得站在台上的时候，身后堆叠的毕业证散发出淡淡的油墨味。

“接下来，请XX届临床医学院优秀毕业生范丞丞演讲，热烈鼓掌欢迎！”

范丞丞大步走到讲台边。

他清了清嗓子，低头看着台上的熟悉又陌生的演讲稿。熟悉是因为这篇演讲稿自己已经背诵无数遍而烂熟于心。

陌生的是因为——这不是他自己写的演讲稿。

老师们明面上说的是他写的字数不合要求，但实际他明白，老师们要的不是学生的真情实感，而是官方和得体。

 

范丞丞心不在焉地念着稿子，眼睛时不时走神瞥到台下。

然后他注意到了那个跟他竞争代表的同学，全然不友好的目光，与隔壁同学嘲笑的嘴脸。

他咬咬牙，突然冒出了一个压抑不住的想法。

而范丞丞之所以为范丞丞，就是他勇于实现所有自己不切实际的想法。

 

“……我知道你们对我的家庭有很多猜测……”

他话锋一转，有点兴奋地看着老师们的庄重化作惊愕。

本来有些嘈杂的观众席突然安静下来。

所有人突然开始想要听听他说的话。

 

范丞丞深吸一口气。

“我的父亲母亲如你们所猜想的，就是主席台上的那两位，”他指向自己的父母，看到他们俩平静地看着自己，“他们都是我毕生的榜样，我也有自信像他们一样成为最优秀的医学家。因为我敢说你们台下跟我一样努力的人也没有几个……”

台下开始骚动，主席台上其他老师站起来想向范丞丞走去，但他的父亲只是抬手按住了他们，然后对他点点头。

 

他想了很多，也说了很多，这几年来不明真相同学的风言风语，他的不甘与愤慨，和他的成长。

他看着台下的观众都惊讶地看着他，连那个竞争代表的同学都停下了与隔壁的聊天。所有人都专心致志地听着他说话，这可能是第一次，也是最后一次。

 

“……我的成绩对得起我的努力，我获取的荣誉并没有靠任何人。在没达到我的努力水平的时候，没有资格提出身和天赋。最后，感谢母校。学校毕业只是另一个起点，希望在座各位能为母校争光！”

范丞丞走出讲台，深深地鞠了一躬，维持着鞠躬的姿势，听着掌声雷动。

 

陈立农的声音将他拉回现实，他看着范丞丞，又像是陷入回忆中。

“那时候我就想，台上的你，仿佛是发着光的。”

范丞丞不自然地摸了摸鼻子，台湾男孩子夸人怎么这么肉麻。

而陈立农的眼神透出的认真，更让他无法直视。

 

那天回去午休时，范丞丞做了一个梦。

梦里还是熟悉的油墨味，熟悉的讲台，熟悉的演讲稿，自己口中念着的是官方而无趣的话语。他还是无聊地瞥向台下，其他人都面容模糊。

只有一双熟悉的下垂眼，是陈立农。

他眉眼弯弯，微笑地看着他，嘴型是无声的加油。

就算在梦中，范丞丞还是觉得胸口的微微发烫仍然过于真实。

“……接下来，我想感谢我的父亲和母亲……”

梦中的他，说着和年轻时同样的话语，不过没有了以前的戾气与尖锐，反而显得更强大。

演讲结束，他不顾老师的阻拦，冲下讲台，朝着陈立农的方向。而陈立农则是一直微笑等待着他。

他觉得自己好像有很多话要讲，几乎要直接从喉咙里冒出来。

“农农，我——”

 

他一睁开眼，是熟悉的休息室。

手臂因为趴着睡不止地发麻。

自己到底想说什么呢？

梦这种东西，果然很奇妙呢。

 

 

05

 “丞丞师兄，你有没有觉得自己最近很不对劲。”

今天难得范丞丞没跟陈立农搭档，黄明昊终于在午餐时间逮住了范丞丞，表达了自己的疑问。

 

之前他听说范丞丞跟陈立农终于熟悉起来了，当然这点黄明昊不好奇，他知道范丞丞只要热情来了，交友是非常迅速的。倒不如说，之前范丞丞和陈立农的不熟状态让他奇怪过。

说回黄明昊的疑问，那是从前一天开始的。

那天黄明昊去隔壁手术室串门，主要是为了围观师兄们口中进步神速的范丞丞。

 

到达的时候周锐和王琳凯已经把自己的活干完了，两人排排坐边看手机边等主刀来。而陈立农和范丞丞则是已经差不多穿好手术服站在台前了。

之所以说差不多，是因为还差最后一步系腰带的操作。最近他们医院终于把以前军绿色的手术衣彻底抛弃了，换上了一次性的手术衣。这种手术衣跟旧手术衣不同，最后一步不是和巡回护士配合系腰带，而是得带好无菌手套的人拉着系带的一头，要穿衣的人围着绕一圈后然后再系上的。换而言之，就是最后一步，陈立农和范丞丞需要交换着帮对方系腰带。

 

这个再稀松平常不过的步骤却让黄明昊目瞪口呆。

他不禁拍拍隔壁周锐的肩：“锐哥，这系得有点奇怪吧。”

听到质疑，作为巡回，周锐还是负责地抬头看了一眼。

“非常标准，可以做教材了。”

黄明昊觉得这个手术室的空气已经不正常了，连锐哥都对这种粉红泡泡见怪不怪了。

老天爷，难道只有他一个人觉得这两人系个腰带都像在跳华尔兹转圈圈嘛，系好后还带相视一笑的，这什么偶像剧情节啊。

作为范丞丞的亲师弟，黄明昊觉得自己有义务搞清楚这奇妙的氛围，顺便再满足下自己的八卦心。

 

然而，范丞丞根本不屑于回答黄明昊的问题，转头却刚好看到到处找位置，像迷路小白兔的陈立农。

黄明昊还是第一次看到范丞丞从‘不屑一顾’到‘花枝乱颤’的瞬间转变。

哇，表情肌是不是太发达了点啊。

 

陈立农看到他们后立马安心地笑了，这时范丞丞才发现小白兔屁股后面居然跟着其他人。

是一个生面孔，带着麻醉科特有的花里胡哨手术帽，露出的头发居然还是白毛，长得浓眉大眼的，眉间的皱褶仿佛从出生开始就未平整过。

而陈立农跟他们俩打完招呼后，就跟这个人打打闹闹地跑去打饭了。

 

范丞丞狠狠地戳自己的米饭：“谁啊这是？”

黄明昊迅速忘却刚才的不愉快，嗅到了新八卦的气息：“林彦俊，麻醉科科草，你居然不认识？”

范丞丞远远看着他俩点餐的亲密模样，瞥了一眼旁边的黄明昊，“扎斯汀，有话快说。“

“不认识也不奇怪啦，你这次来手术室之前他就去美国进修了，最近才回来的。对了，农农和他都是台湾人，貌似还是同一个地方的。”

“偶尔两人还喜欢用闽南语讲话，小声说，大声笑的……”

“卜凡说得对，麻醉科天天整些五五六六七七八八的花架子有什么用！长得帅又不能当麻药打！饱了！回去了！”

范丞丞一下子站起来，真实演绎火冒三丈，头也不回地走了。

黄明昊心想自己是不是说得有点过头了，不过人家台湾同乡范丞丞至于气成那样吗。

除非嘛……

 

等陈立农他们打完饭回来时，只看到黄明昊一个人默默吃饭。

“丞丞呢？”

“不知道啊，可能回科室写手术记录了吧。”

黄明昊捕捉到陈立农脸上闪过的失望，他想，他终于找到问题的答案了。

 

 

06

泌尿外科的下午总是非常平和，今天尤其。没有新病人，也没有急症。

范丞丞在办公室支着下巴看时针慢慢走向五。

此时，蔡徐坤和黄明昊从门外走进来，黄明昊看到范丞丞后兴奋地说：“坤坤哥的基金中啦，请所有人吃饭，去不去去不去？”

“一个小基金而已，就当是聚一聚。”

范丞丞脑海里浮现了今天陈立农和他的台湾老乡的欢声笑语。

“嗯，今天就算了吧，有点累。”

 

黄明昊还是看着范丞丞，胸有成竹道：“除了我们科，坤坤哥还喊了周锐他们哦，当然啦——”他故弄玄虚了拖长尾音，“农农也一起去。”

范丞丞看黄明昊一副吃准了陈立农去自己就去的表情，一气之下还是果断拒绝。

于是黄明昊和蔡徐坤对视，无奈地耸肩。

 

“范丞丞我告诉你必须去，这家餐厅按去的人的总影响因子打折的，你不去坤坤不得大出血。”

朱正廷刚下门诊，就从门外就听到他们大声的讨论，马上高声补充。

范丞丞知道，如果自己还拒绝，朱正廷肯定不会善罢甘休，只好对着黄明昊一脸胜利表情地无奈点点头。

朱正廷满意地看到范丞丞的屈服，又补充了一句：“哦，把麻醉科那个林彦俊也给叫上，听说他新发了一篇高分的文章。”

范丞丞马上瞪了黄明昊一眼，收到讯息的黄明昊想阻止也已经来不及了，朱正廷手速极快地发微信过去了。

没过几秒，对方似乎也是闲得发毛地马上回复。

“好，就这么定了啊。坤坤，有个前列腺超声你跟我一起看一眼，看做不做活检……”

然后推着蔡徐坤就这么走了。

 

办公室只剩下范丞丞和黄明昊师兄弟了，黄明昊活也干完了，于是也跟着范丞丞坐在旁边支着下巴看钟。

“林彦俊去不好嘛，大家可以熟悉一下，农农也会高兴的。”

“爱去不去，关我什么事。”

黄明昊见此路不通，又从旁路敲打。“我上次听农农说自己跟林彦俊是什么96频道的，你跟农农最近这么熟，知道这是什么意思吗？”

“哎Justin你很闲是不是？你看坤坤哥跟正廷哥去看那个病人了吧，告诉你等下就收进来你信不信，就收到你们组！”

“都不知道某人在气什么啊！”

黄明昊看范丞丞已经把天聊死，开始趴在桌子上故意自言自语。

 

对啊，自己气什么呢。范丞丞也搞不懂自己，但是每每一想到陈立农无视自己跟林彦俊走到一起的场景就胸口发闷。加上黄明昊煽风点火的“96频道”“一起说闽南话”“小声说大声笑”，简直句句都戳心。

黄明昊看范丞丞还是这副不开窍的样子，简直操碎了一颗八卦的师弟心。

 

这时，蔡徐坤和朱正廷一起回来了，蔡徐坤一副为难的样子，开腔的是朱正廷：“丞丞，你不是不想去吃饭么。刚好收新病人吧，来了个怀疑前列腺癌的，赶着明天做活检。”

本来范丞丞觉得自己应该庆幸的，但是一想到如果自己不在，可能陈立农和林彦俊会更投入到他们的96频道里，就又觉得郁闷了。

“我来收，我发文章比丞丞少，带丞丞比较划算。你们记得给我打包点好吃的就行。”

范丞丞惊讶地看了一眼黄明昊，黄明昊英勇就义一般向他点点头。

 

大队伍临走前，黄明昊还在孤独地坐在办公室的圆桌等病人办好手续上来，向范丞丞指了指他的手机，一脸高深莫测的表情。

道别过后，范丞丞打开手机，看到黄明昊给他发了几条微信。

——最近我出现了视野缺损。你知道为什么吗？

——是因为，现在，我的眼里只能看到你啊。

——丞丞，毕生绝学都传授给你了，不求回报，下次写文章带飞我就行。From 你忠实的师弟扎斯汀

 

什么鬼？这是在考我眼科学和神经病学吗？范丞丞抱着手机莫名其妙，回了个黑人问号过去。

 

办公室里，今天值班的钱正昊看黄明昊把手机都要捏碎的样子。

“扎斯汀，你这一副要吐血的表情是怎么回事，收的前列腺癌是晚期的吗？”

“不，是有人的恋爱钝感大概已经晚期了。”

 

 

07

陈立农是和林彦俊一起来的，范丞丞明白这是因为他们的办公室离得近，但是胸口还是有点闷闷的，连陈立农和他打招呼的时候他都提不起干劲来。

陈立农发现了他的不对劲，想过去问个清楚。但此时人来齐了，所有人都开始向桌子移动，陈立农也只好跟着移动，没有注意到范丞丞失望的眼神。

 “丞丞站着干嘛，坐啊。”身旁的丁泽仁看范丞丞站着不动的样子，直接拉他坐下。

他瞥了一眼陈立农的方向，陈立农和林彦俊也并排落座了，从进来开始聊天就没停过。于是他气鼓鼓地也就坐下来了。

 

虽说是蔡徐坤基金中选的庆功，但聚集了这么一大帮男生，无论如何都会自动变成酒会了。红酒、白酒、香槟各式各样的酒都被呈了上来，气氛渐渐热闹起来。

而范丞丞却不像平时那样活跃，只顾着自己一杯一杯地喝。

“喂，丞丞，这可是酒不是水啊，干嘛死命往里灌。”旁边的丁泽仁看不过去了，按住了范丞丞倒酒的手。

范丞丞一顿，刚好看到陈立农跟着林彦俊鬼鬼祟祟地离开了。

“这光天化日，朗朗乾坤……”范丞丞猛地挣开丁泽仁的手，一下子站起来。

——没半秒钟，酒气上涌，断片。

“丞丞，丞丞……”

丁师兄，确认患者意识应该是拍肩膀，别趁机扇耳光啊喂。

这是范丞丞最后的记忆。

 

 

08

他迷迷糊糊地，只觉得头胀痛得剧烈，像是被人从后脑勺拿棒子打了似的。整个人像是在一艘小船上，浮浮沉沉地颠簸，鼻尖满是酒精的味道，眼睛沉重得怎么都睁不开。

作为青岛人，酒量虽然没有很好，但醉得这么厉害还是第一次。

他感受到身下是熟悉的松软感，是自己家里的床。

……谁把自己送回家的呢……

脑袋还是一片空白，被酒精浸泡过的神经格外迟钝。

他听到人的脚步声，然后冰凉的毛巾触及自己燥热的皮肤，来人在帮自己擦脸，范丞丞觉得头痛都减缓了些，眉间也舒展了。

这个人擦脸的手法极其温柔。范丞丞还是睁不开眼，身体无法自如行动，他拼命运转迟钝的脑子，这是谁呢？答案却仿佛只在嘴边。

 

脸擦完了，但是没有听到离开的脚步声。

他感觉这个人在看着自己，皮肤沐浴在温柔的注视中。

睁开眼啊，范丞丞。

他心底大喊。

 

然后，唇侧仿佛有羽毛拂过。

嘴唇上的每个感受器都叫嚣着，心脏猛烈的鼓动，像是蝶翅在心腔内疯狂地挥舞。

据说只有动物里面人类有亲吻这种仪式，是不是因为嘴唇的感受器比其他地方是不是更灵敏呢？

 

那人的手扶上了他的下颌，舌尖向他的口内探入，湿热的鼻息缠绵地打在他的脸上。

他迫不及待的张开了嘴，然而软软的舌尖却只是蜻蜓点水一般撩拨了一下自己的上颚就急急忙忙的退出。

尝到了熟悉的草莓牛奶味，范丞丞当然不肯就此作罢，双手精准地捞到那人的后颈，一下子用力把人拉近。

“呜…”那人软软地呻吟，像他软软地舌尖一般暧昧，却还是乖巧地顺从范丞丞的一切举动。

于是，他更加不客气地打开那人的唇，反客为主地在口腔里攻城掠地，双手极其缓慢地爱抚着那人的后颈。

耳边氤氲旖旎的水音，和着缠绵悱恻的呻吟，让范丞丞醉酒后冷却的身体慢慢升温。

范丞丞渐渐开始不满足，心中的火山像是要爆炸喷发，无论多用力地吸吮那柔软的唇瓣，多用力地抚摸与他一样温热的身体。

 

——还是不够。

越是听到身上人含糊不清鼻音般的喘息，猫爪般搔弄自己的心灵，越是不够。

越是闻到身上人淡淡的甜甜的奶香味，混着自己身上的酒味，越是不够。

 

范丞丞意识依然是模模糊糊，然而兽性的本能却找到了出口。

他双手环抱对方一使力，将身上人压倒床榻上，自己立即欺身而上。

那人发出了受惊后短促的喘息，然而居于下位的挣扎也变得像是邀请。

占据了主动权，范丞丞借着酒精更放肆了，

他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，眼前的脸仿佛隔着一层纱一样模糊，但不妨碍他的一只手有些粗暴地捏着身下人的双颊，随心所欲地舔舐口腔每一个角落。

而另一只手则是从脖颈顺着身体的曲线暧昧不清的描摹，直到——

眼前逐渐对焦，范丞丞终于看清楚了身下人的脸。

 

不同于平时清爽干净的模样，此时他的下垂眼溢满了生理性的泪水，几根刘海因过多的汗水黏在了额头和眉毛上，脸颊红得像熟透了的苹果，连眼尾都淡淡泛红。双唇比平常更红，带着湿润的水汽，微微张开。而身上的衬衫被范丞丞的一通抚摸变得乱七八糟，露出的肌肤也都是潮红的。

 

范丞丞惊讶得一下子收了劲，陈立农抓住机会迅速把人推开，马上又是兔子逃跑的样子。

他想拉住陈立农的手挽留，然而体内的酒精却在此时昭示自己的存在感，身体又是软软地倒了下去，仿佛刚才的勇猛全是幻觉。

张开口，也是一个字都发不出。

只能无能为力地看着陈立农连衣服都没整理好就逃跑了，急促的脚步声被大门隔绝。

跟那天在电梯口那时候一样，像只受惊的兔子刺溜一下就跑了。

 

酒精害人啊！

他挫败地抱着头。

这下好了，这次小白兔遇到的，真的是自己这只醉酒大灰狼了。

 

此时，枕头旁边的手机发出了微光。

是黄明昊的微信。

——听说农农送你回家的哦~兔兔捕捉计划成功了吗？

然后是一只流氓兔双耳被一只手抓住，两只小短腿不断挣扎的表情包。

 

黄明昊美滋滋地打算把第三条“感谢我吧”发送出去。

——消息已发出，但被对方拒收。

好了，恼羞成怒的表现，黄明昊知道结果了。


	2. Chapter 2

09

陈立农还记得他第一次真正当上器械护士的那台手术。

也是他第一次见到范丞丞的时候。

 

那还是一台取石手术。

尽管这是陈立农第一次真正上台，但是好在没有大的失误，手术进行得很顺畅。

手术顺畅了，朱正廷就喜欢聊天，特别是陈立农这种新面孔，更容易被调戏。

“小朋友刚毕业手脚就很麻利，未来估计就是手术室护士长了。”听到这话，陈立农耳尖都红了。

“这么说起来你跟我们丞丞是一届的吧，丞丞是明年毕业对吧。哎呀现在的师弟们都不得了啊……”这显然引起了手术室其他“非年轻人”的共鸣，进入了“长江后浪推前浪”的感叹时间。

这时候陈立农才注意到助手丁泽仁身边一直默不作声的实习生。

他原来就是范丞丞。

 

说起来，在他们的大学里，应该是没听过范丞丞的大名比较困难。

他的女同学们总是说：“只有跟农农可以聊聊丞丞，都不会像其他男生那样诋毁人家，他们太爱嫉妒了。”

其实倒也不是陈立农有多高风亮节，只是他比一般的同学更了解这个社会，更明白人与人的鸿沟从一开始就是注定了的。人类面对以为自己触手可及的东西的时候才会嫉妒，而范丞丞这种跟他差距大得仿佛两个世界的人，嫉妒这种情绪根本不在考虑范围之内。

陈立农毕业工作之后顺势留了院，范丞丞的大名似乎更加响亮了。原因无他，一个身家背景学识外貌样样俱全的外科医生苗子，是多少护士的理想老公啊。

打个比方，如果师姐们知道今天范丞丞要上手术，这台手术估计就轮不到自己了。

 

可惜范丞丞带着口罩，没能见识一下他的庐山真面目。

只能注意到他的眼神极其锋利，眼睛像摄录机一样认真捕捉主刀和助手的每一个操作，并及时调整自己适当拉勾的方向深度，不愧是学霸级别的人物，陈立农心中感叹。

而他的皮肤在无影灯下白得像是在发光，可以想象那双无菌手套里也是一双纤长白皙而灵活的手。

 

然而随着时间的推移，陈立农发现范丞丞的操作居然有点迟钝。他仔细一看，范丞丞的脸上已经沾满了汗水，高挑身影也有点摇摇欲坠无法支撑的样子。

——是低血糖。

他想喊周锐，然而已经来不及了。而台上另外两个医生都全神贯注在手术上，无暇顾及旁人。范丞丞眼睛仿佛已经失焦，仅仅靠身体的条件反射维持站立了，眼看着就要倒到地上了。

没办法了，被骂就被骂吧。

于是他越过朱正廷，稳稳地接住了快要倒地的范丞丞。

他看着已经意识朦胧、紧紧闭眼的范丞丞，腹诽道：小少爷，庆幸今天器械不是你的老婆团粉丝们吧，不然这么大只谁还扶得住你。

 

 

10

这本来可以只是一件小事。

主刀朱正廷完全没有受到影响继续手术；周锐马上给范丞丞喂葡萄糖水，然后把他扶到空气更流通的休息室；丁泽仁暂时顶替器械的工作；趁这个空挡，陈立农则是重新洗手穿衣。

然而，却被路过手术室的护士长看见了。

“怎么回事，陈立农你怎么离开器械台了啊？”

陈立农只好原原本本地把事情说一遍，而护士长脸上的表情也越来越阴沉。

末了是一句“下手术之后办公室找我。”

 

于是他无奈地拖着步到了护士长的办公室。

敲门进去之后，看到护士长从工作中抬头，看到他，才把老花镜摘下。

“陈立农，第一台手术，就给我捅出个篓子。”

陈立农无措地绞着手指，低着头，心想：立农，你完蛋了。

“不是说你扶这个实习生不对，而是你应该有更好的判断。你再这样我会考虑你是不是需要再多跟师姐当副手……”

陈立农灵敏地捕捉到了一个“再”字，他马上抬头看向护士长。

 

办公室出来，周锐就在外面等着，着急地问陈立农结果。

看到陈立农表情低沉，周锐也有点不好受。看到周锐受骗，陈立农马上笑开花，做了个“Safe”的手势。

“护士长居然放过你？她一向对男生更严厉的。上次我穿针慢了一点，被她看到罚我穿一百遍呢。果然可爱卖萌对所有女人都是有效的嘛，可恶我也要学卖萌……”

 

估计周锐卖萌会被罚得更惨吧，陈立农默默吐槽，然后又回想起护士长刚才的话。

“我去看那个实习生了，跟他说你得再锻炼，他拼命说是因为自己逞强不吃早餐才会因为低血糖晕倒的，急得都快哭出来了。”

陈立农完全想象不出那个有着锋利眼神的小少爷泫然若泣的样子，真想看一下。

“然后居然开始跟我理论，还想用物理学说服我你的判断才是最正确的。还说要罚就罚他，这孩子低血糖发作脑子迷迷糊糊地，还能这么胡搅蛮缠……”

 

那时候的陈立农想，自己居然被一个小少爷维护了，这种感觉对于他来说有点新奇。

原本属于另一个世界的小少爷，跨越了次元壁跟他有了交集。

如果有机会的话，还是想提醒他好好吃早餐呢。

 

 

11

不过交集也只归那一次而已。

虽然后来手术室里陈立农凭着范丞丞的眼睛认出过他几次，但是范丞丞却是一心手术，完全没有注意到自己的样子。他想起他那些将范丞丞当作未来夫婿候补的师姐们抱怨过，范丞丞是全医院最难撩的实习生了。

奇怪的是，范丞丞人缘很好，但是对于护士们，也可能是对于女生们，总是敬谢不敏。

 

他在手术室外也曾经见过，自己的一个特别主动的师姐跟还没摘口罩的范丞丞搭讪。

“范医生，好在你刚才提醒我，不然可能要被骂了。等下有空一起……”

“老师，请问您是谁啊？带着口罩您有可能认错人了。”客气而疏离的语气，卸下了跟师兄弟在一起时候的随和，突然变得生人勿近。

师姐精致的脸一下子僵硬，然而范丞丞只是客气地错身离开了。

 

也许就如周锐说的那样，范丞丞这种家世的孩子，见惯了各种贴上来要好处的，要么就是放飞自我随心所欲吊妹子，要么就是对所有目的不纯的人拒之门外。

那范丞丞是怎么判断谁是目的不纯的人呢？

如果向范丞丞打招呼是自己呢？

陈立农回想起范丞丞对着师姐那种冷淡而疏离的眼神，锋利而伤人。

 

 

12

后来，范丞丞结束了外科实习，听师妹们说还当上了毕业生代表。自己也就鬼使神差地答应了师妹们关于毕业典礼的邀请。

 

那天，范丞丞在掌声中慢慢走向讲台的时候，陈立农明白了有些人的确是得天独厚。

他穿着笔挺修身的西服，身材仿佛是漫画中走出来的一样，高挑优越。侧脸的曲线是上帝精心的杰作，皮肤太白皙过头了，礼堂的灯照到他的脸上时反而像是他自身发出的光芒。

让陈立农不解的是，开口却是那副冷冰冰死气沉沉的样子，念着无趣的稿子。

然而奇妙的停顿后，陈立农注意到他眼神终于有了变化。

就像后来陈立农对范丞丞说的那样。

那样的范丞丞，那样勇敢而叛逆的范丞丞，像是在发光一样。

 

再后来，范丞丞顺利地留在了泌尿外科。

怪不得当时不吃早餐都要跟朱正廷他们上手术呢，陈立农想。

 

再再后来，他终于注意到了他，而他却给他取了个奇怪而亲切的外号，然后顺理成章地给他送早餐，完成了自己一件在意了很久的事情。


End file.
